


Passing the Torch

by Milieu



Series: Femslash February 2019 [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Future Fic, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milieu/pseuds/Milieu
Summary: Now that Lillie has returned as a fully-fledged trainer, Moon has a few important things to give her.





	Passing the Torch

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Animal acquisition" for trope bingo.

"Do you remember the first time we were here?" Moon's voice echoed off the canyon walls as she and Lillie made their way up Mahalo Trail.

Lillie shook her head with a rueful laugh. "Don't remind me. Nebby escaped again and you had to run out on that awful rickety bridge... I felt so bad asking a stranger to do something like that."

Said rickety bridge was long gone and replaced by a new and much sturdier one across the gap to the Ruins of Conflict. The two of them paused at its start. "I didn't really think about how dangerous it was at the time," Moon admitted. "You needed help. And I'd never seen a Pokemon like Nebby before, either. That was all I was really thinking about."

"Yeah... I suppose Nebby attracts people like that, huh?" Lillie smiled, and there was a wistful edge to it that made Moon's heart twinge.

"Not just Nebby," she said before she could stop herself.

Lillie looked away bashfully, pink dusting her cheeks. She'd returned to Alola a far more confident young woman, but every so often that shy girl that Moon remembered so well rose back to the surface. This time the pull in her chest wasn't painful at all.

"I asked you to come out here because I wanted to talk at the first place that we met," Moon said. Maybe Lillie already had an idea of what she wanted to say. It would certainly make things easier if Lillie could just read her mind and eliminate the risk that she stumbled over her words.

The soft, fragrant breeze, Lillie's eyes huge and sparkling in the moonlight... it was like something out of a romance novel, and not a particularly good one, but it was what Moon wanted. She could only hope that Lillie wanted the same things.

"I missed you a lot," she began, voice halting.

"I missed you too," Lillie said softly. She extended her hand, then seemed to have second thoughts. Moon caught Lillie's hand in her before she could withdraw.

"I'm glad," she said, and wasn't sure what to follow that with. "I... I'm just so happy to see you again, you know. Everyone is, but I..."

Lillie blinked at her, slowly, and the corners of her mouth edged up into that unsure smile that made Moon's heart twist yet again. "I missed you too," she repeated, voice almost a whisper. "And I couldn't wait to see you again." She squeezed Moon's hand.

Moon nodded, feeling oddly choked up. She couldn't quite get the words out that she so desperately wanted to say, but Lillie's hand in hers chased away the uncertainty.

"There's something else," she said, switching tracks. She reluctantly let go of Lillie's hand to reach into her bag. This, at least, she could do. It was almost more important than what she had to say, anyway.

Lillie's eyes grew wide when Moon withdrew her hand and held it out to Lillie palm up, showing off the Master Ball.

"I-?" She glanced rapidly between the ball and Moon's face, a question in her expression that she didn't dare voice.

Moon nodded. "You're a real trainer now. Nebby missed you too... it was always yours, anyway."

Slowly, with shaking hands, Lillie cupped both of her hands around the ball and lifted it out of Moon's grasp. She clutched it close to her chest.

"Thank you," she whispered, voice watery. Before Moon could respond, Lillie jolted forward and threw her arms around Moon's neck, drawing her in and squeezing tightly. Moon hugged her back just as tight.

Finally, they were all home.

**Author's Note:**

> Based loosely off a short fancomic I saw way back when Sun/Moon was pretty new. Wouldn't be surprised if someone's written something along these lines before, but I've wanted to do it for a while.


End file.
